It is known to house medical or surgical instruments in a closed space within which a decontamination atmosphere is organized either by means of an agent inserted into the enclosure, or by means of germicidal radiation emitted into the enclosure, or else by a combination of both.
In the particular case of instruments that are elongate, e.g. echographic probes, the instruments are integrally formed with leads for connecting them to external appliances for feeding them with electricity and for making use of signals emitted by the active portion of the appliance. The combined length of the active portion and the lead of the instrument can be non-negligible.
It has been necessary to find a way of housing them easily in a decontamination enclosure using means that can accommodate their various lengths and their various diameters.